


The Day The Masks Fell Down

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Knotting, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kylo Ren, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Armitage Hux, Sex Pollen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Something is afflicting everyone on the Supremacy, and Hux has to try and fix it, one problem at a time. A distressed Kylo Ren becomes his biggest task, but also his most important, and one that holds the potential to finally bring them together - if they can overcome Kylo's past trauma.Written for Day one of Kylux Omegaverse Week 2019





	The Day The Masks Fell Down

The knock on the door was soft. And almost had… a melody to it?

Hux looked up from his desk with slight bemusement. Partly because he was surprised that whoever stood out there hadn’t used the electronic buzzer. 

Partly because he had heard a soft manual knock at all. Now that he wasn’t focussed on his work, he noticed the noise level outside was fairly high. How long had that been rising? How come he hadn’t paid it any attention?

He glanced at the top of his datapad and read the time. Honestly, he couldn’t quite account for the time it showed, but he had to admit, if he calculated correctly, he had also made an unprecedented amount of progress… - the knock repeated.

“Come in.”, Hux said, too softly on hindsight, but the door opened immediately.

How could *they* hear him over all the noise?

“Apologies for the intrusion, Sir.”  
“Lieutenant Stynnix. What is the matter out there?”

The petite brunette gave him a look that was part furtive scan, part soft desperation.

“I tried to call you, Sir. In fact, I believe a few of us have been all night, but your comms unit was offline…”

As Stynnix talked, she began to walk towards Hux, slowly, hesitantly, almost in little bursts of pushing forward and pulling back.

“Oh… my apologies…”, Hux frowned and checked his comms link. Indeed, it was set to DND. Which was odd, not just because there was need to do that, but because Hux didn’t even know that setting existed. He was always available…- 

“Sir, are you… are you- safe...?”

Hux looked up. Stynnix was standing right before him, and her eyes… the poor girl was frightened. He tilted his head, gave a reassuring, slightly teasing smile.

“What’s the matter, lieutenant?”

And again, Hux evaluated himself. He was very focussed on Stynnix. More than sheer politeness, and even more so, he didn’t seem to be concerned about the noise anymore. Instead, his concern was trying to make the lieutenant feel… comfortable here… Peculiar. 

“Safe, how?”

General background noise outside was now joined by raised voices – correction, one raised voice, a little… too irritating if Hux was being completely honest, and another, normal one, trying to reason and keep calm.

“Excuse me.”, Hux said, before Stynnix had managed to answer. The Lieutenant actually wasn’t sure if she could even talk, the closer she got to Hux the more she felt… hypnotised. And Hux didn’t mind at all, somehow didn’t really feel like that was so strange. But now his attention had shifted, and he took quick strides towards his door, opened it and looked out onto Thannison cornering Mitaka, who defiantly stood his ground.

“I am your superior, Thannison.”  
“You listen here, Dopheld, you’re out of your depth!!”  
“I have assessed all possibilities… and this is the safest one.”  
“Safest? Look around you, sweetheart, this ship is five minutes away from a general riot.”  
“Would anyone mind telling me what is going on here?”

Thannison turned around, and Mitaka took the opportunity to straighten himself up, and nod defiantly.

“See? You respect him, and he’s a Beta, too.”, he muttered, before greeting Hux politely, as did Thannison.

Although Thannison frowned slightly when Mitaka spoke.

“Indeed…”  
“Well…? What is all this noise? And since when do our phero-types have anything to do with… anything?”  
“Well, that’s just it, Sir. We’ve all-“  
“Been poisoned. Intoxicated. Put into heat. It’s ship-wide.”, Thannison butted in.  
“- had our suppressants deactivated.”, Mitaka continued, sweating frustratedly. “And yes, a heat or rut activated. I believe it was caused by an antagonistic agent that spread through the air conditioning.”  
“Spores.”, Thannison growled.  
“Yes, spores. Most likely, Nubes lucida ruber. I believe it was released by a skin-borne parasite, from the pair of Lyleks we picked up on Ryloth-”  
“*I* said that. I said it was the Lyleks, from the beginning.”, Thannison spat, glaring back at Mitaka.  
“You came in rambling about a fist fight breaking out in Storage 3.”, the Lieutenant retorted.

Thannison’s nostrils began to flare out. 

“Where the Lyleks are housed!!”  
“Enough!”

Both men shuddered and turned their eyes back to Hux. Something in his voice put a shiver down Mitaka’s back, while it raised the hairs on the back of Thannison’s neck. But however much his eyes glared, he lowered them. Even in this hormonal haze, Hux was his superior. The strongest Beta he knew. He even smelled different… But there was also something else… another scent, very powerful… Thannison raised his head again, looking through Hux’s door, which was left a little open behind him…

Hux kneaded the bridge of his nose.

“So what you are saying is that everyone on board is going into heat? For how long?”  
“Roughly 20 more hours. I reckon it struck us 4 hours ago, but the effects were slow to start.”  
“Antidote?”  
“There is none. We’ve cleaned the airflow and contained the source, but the effects… will need to be ridden out, I’m afraid.”  
“I agree…”, Thannison mumbled.  
“Since when? You’ve spent the last twenty minutes arguing with me about a very experimental, very risky treatment-“

But it was soon clear what had changed Thannison’s focus. He was transfixed on Hux’s door, his eyes and smile softened and remarkably wolf-like. Through the door, standing at the far back, was Lusica Stynnix.

“Could you *control* yourself for *one minute*?!!”, Mitaka cried out, and grabbed Thannison’s arm. The other man spun back with a snarl.  
“What? He hasn’t claimed her yet, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to sense her…”

There was almost an innocence, a feral innocence in Thannison’s eyes as he spoke. Or was it ignorance… Mitaka groaned. Hux shot a death look to Thannison who whimpered, and looked back down, as Hux closed the door behind him. 

Lusica Stynnix sank down the wall, softly shaking. This was the weirdest nightmare. All she wanted was to do her job, logical and clear. Now she was in some sort of haze, swimming around like live bait and hypnotised by people acting like wolves…

Mitaka sighed.

“Sir, I wish this treatment was an option, but it has the potential to send up to a third of the crew into a coma.”  
“Fully reversible.”, Thannison added.  
“You mean temporary. It lasts 30 days. That’s not… We don’t know who it will hit. It could take out all of Engineering in one fell swoop.”  
“You could calculate that. You’re good at calculating things, Officer Beta.”  
“That’s enough out of you, Thannison.”, Hux growled, before turning to Mitaka.  
“How many Alphas do we have on board?”  
“I’m afraid we’ll have to go with rough estimates. Precise data is… not accessible at the moment.”  
“Garmuth’s department is in lockdown.”, Thannison chimed in.  
“His Betas have formed a protective circle around him, and shut down all access to Security Bureau’s files. They’ll shoot anyone coming too close.”

Hux took a deep breath. Alpha and Omega status were listed as sensitive information in everyone’s file. Situations like the current one were uncommon, but not unprecedented. However, the Supremacy was an extraordinarily large ship with an extraordinarily high population.

“What are the rough figures?”  
“Assuming a standard rate of 4.5% of the population, that would work out at a little over 100,000 Sir. But accounting for the fact that active military communities tend to feature higher rates of alphas, it could be closer to twice, maybe three times that.”  
“And Omegas?”  
“By the same logic… perhaps not more than 200.”

200 needles in a haystack… How to find them… - Hux frowned. He seemed *very* interested in finding these omegas. Not so much in the general situation. Focus…

“Security bureau are… sensitive towards threats, real or imagined. How are the rest of the levels holding up?”  
“In the past hour, many levels are reporting numerous fights breaking out. Levels 22-26 are offline, so we don’t know what is going on there. In catering, we do know.”  
“They made a video feed.”  
“It’s a… food fight-“  
“It’s an orgy.”, Thannison helpfully clarified.

Mitaka stood for a moment, trying to come up with a better, more refined wording, but had to concede.

“It’s an orgy.”, he confirmed.  
Hux sighed. “Weapons storage? Hangar Bay?”  
“So far, engineering and maintenance personnel reporting no problems. There seems to be a lot of solidarity going on there.”, Mitaka reported, ignoring Thannison’s snort of derision.   
“Well, that is something. Still, send droid patrols to all areas to monitor and break up any serious fighting. Some light exercise might be a good distraction, but I don’t want any casualties. And, as a precaution, move all non-essential personnel out of weapons storage. How is the Bridge?”  
“Well, the Bridge is fine, obviously, we’ve got Phasma stationed there. That whole level is fine. The rest must all be Betas….”, Thannison snickered.  
“Has he always been this irritating?”, Hux fumed.  
“To be fair, Sir, I think this is hitting Alphas the hardest. The whole sense of authority…”  
“Right, well, let’s get to the Bridge.”  
“Certainly, Sir.” 

Suddenly Hux had a bad feeling.

“What about Commander Ren? How is he holding up?”

Mitaka and Thannison exchanged looks.

“He… is on a… quest-“  
“A rampage.”, Thannison clarified.  
“- of his own. There are about a dozen people in medbay. All Alphas as far as I can tell.”

Of course, the ship was having a crisis, and Ren had to turn it into his personal pissing contest. Hux made a pained sound as he rubbed his forehead.  
There were Alphas, there were Fratboy Alphas, there were Alphas in rut, and then there was Ren.

“Can’t we get his Knights to detain him?”, Hux groaned, before opening his eyes again.  
“The… Knights have formed a sort of… task force that is roaming the corridors and… uhm, … neutralising fights…”  
“Knocking people out.”, Thannison supplied.

Hux exhaled deeply. Well, at least they were being mildly helpful.

“I’ll handle it. ”

Thannison hummed in surprise. Mitaka began to sweat profusely. 

“Actually, Sir, … we wanted to ask you if you could take over at the Bridge, so Captain Phasma… no offence Sir...”, he stammered out.  
“I said, I’ll deal with it.”

Hux’s voice was firm, but harsh, and surprised not just the two other men, but himself. 

“Get back to the Bridge, inform and assist Captain Phasma. Keep me up-to-date. And I want those droids deployed. Now.”  
“Of course, Sir. Right away, Sir.”

Mitaka nodded, then grabbed Thannison’s arm and pulled him away, while he still longingly looked back at Hux’s chambers. Hux took a deep breath before entering them again.

 

Lusica was still sitting on the floor, eyes becoming wide a saucers when she saw the General come back in.

“Are you going to… hurt me?”, she said softly. Too softly. Hux was still surprised that he could hear her so clearly, it was as if she was almost speaking into his mind.  
“It’s alright… I like that…”

Hux shook himself out of it. He realised his posture had changed into something... feral, and he stood back up straight and formal. But his voice was relaxed. Friendly. He wasn’t a beast, damnit.

“Lieutenant…”

Stynnix held her hand over her mouth, embarrassment flooding her. Somehow, Hux shaking himself out of it affected her, too. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir. The whole walk here… I was strong. But when I got in here… I’m so sorry, Sir. What’s wrong with me?! It’s not enough to go into heat on duty, but then I even bark up the wrong tree?... I’m the worst…”  
“No, you're not. I feel it, too... But this isn't right, we have nothing else that connects us. Take a deep breath.”

Hux stood five feet away, but his voice was right in the brunette’s mind.

“Can you keep these doors locked? Help yourself to food and drink, but don’t let *anyone* in, for any reason, unless I tell you so. I have a universal access card, so I will never have to ask you to open the door, and if I send anyone here, I’ll escort them myself or give them the code. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“This will all be over in a day. Stay strong, soldier.”

Stynnix smiled and nodded, then watched Hux connect his comms unit to his datapad, and start a short, ship-wide broadcast demanding all crew to stay calm and professional.   
There was an almost overwhelming need to run up to Hux and wrap her arms around him, and it felt very innocent. All she wanted was to be held, and feel safe… oh, no, that wasn’t all… no. Not a good idea after all… Lusica sighed.

Hux finished the call, sent some messages on his datapad and was heading to the door, when he felt Lusica’s eyes on his back, and a thought struck him. 

“Lieutenant?”  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Is there anyone you *want* me to send here?”

Perhaps, Stynnix had a crush. Perhaps this was her chance. Hiding her away seemed so… wasteful somehow…

“Just… you? Would you stay, Sir?”

Yeah, no. His thoughts were betraying him. No one was going to be thinking clearly just now. Budding love, if existent, could wait a day. 

“I’m going to lock this door from the outside, Lieutenant. Call me on my comms unit if there’s an emergency.”  
“I won’t run away, Sir…”

Too much feeling. There was too much feeling in that voice, Hux frowned as he closed the door behind him.  
There was no mechanism to lock from the outside. He had only tried to use this “privileged speech” access to make sure his lieutenant stayed put.

 

The corridors were reasonably calm. Pockets of fist fights did occur, but Hux found that as he walked past, people often stopped and straightened themselves up. A few times he caught himself staring into eyes as wide as Lusica’s, on someone invariable in the centre of a commotion, or backed into a corner, and while the fighting around them calmed down in response to his presence, Hux was able to whisper a combination into their mind. 

Hux lost count of how many fights he broke up on his way down to Kylo Ren’s chambers, but he sent four Omegas to join Lusica in his chambers. The combination was only to get inside, not out. But it was interesting, how they could hear him so well. And indeed… how when they walked away, no one followed them. As if, after looking into his eyes, their siren call was temporarily offline…

 

Mitaka had said things started to happen four hours ago. Perhaps this was why Hux had found himself so focussed, he certainly did sense things more deeply but also more selectively. All these years, Hux had taken suppressants, and it had served him very well. In the Academy, Alphas had to join fraternities, and Hux wanted no part in that club. He believed in reason, in mind over matter. He wanted to be respected for his achievements, not something he was simply born into.

Also, his father would not have tolerated another Alpha in the house. Indeed, Brendol had set a terrible example for what an Alpha could be, and while Hux thought of himself as objective, he had to admit that deep down he felt disdain towards Alphas. He wanted no part in this kind of behaviour. 

Phasma, on the other hand, did. A soft smirk played over Hux’s lips as he thought of the Captain, holding down the Bridge. Thannison was wrong. He wasn’t the only Alpha on that bridge, but Phasma was a Beta. And she had found that people related more easily to her, more naturally, when thinking that she was an Alpha. In fact, mostly people just assumed, and she never cared to correct them. Of course, she was seen picking up suppressants at the pharmacy, but she wasn’t seen when passing them on to Armitage. Their status in Garmuth’s files was even switched…

 

Hux could hear the noise as soon as he turned into the corridor. And it was completely empty... Kylo Ren’s chambers lay at the far end, emitting the sounds of a lightsaber positively laying waste to a room… but the scent… Damnit! It was undeniable. There was an omega here. Ren was holding someone hostage, had to be, no one in their right mind would want to stay in a room while he was trashing it. Hux’s blue-green eyes narrowed… If Kylo Ren wanted a fight, he’d picked a bad day for it…   
Making no effort to knock, Hux used his access card and barged right in.

“Stop this at once, Ren!!”

Hux’s voice was almost a roar. It made the Knight freeze in mid-motion, then slowly turn around to face him.

Kylo’s chambers were dark. He had destroyed most of the furniture, there was mess everywhere, although thankfully no smoke. Standard rooms didn’t contain control panels, and Kylo’s service droid was hiding in his fresher. Hux could see the distress light blinking through the window at the top.

“Release your hostage!”, Hux growled   
“What?”

Kylo’s voice was… soft. Sweet, almost…?

“The omega you are holding here….” Hux snarled, but Kylo’s eyes flashed and the next moment he had shut the door behind Hux with the Force.  
“Be quiet!”, he growled back, but it was much softer. As if he was trying to be harsh, but he couldn’t.

He was still holding his lightsaber, but he seemed otherwise almost frozen… almost… mesmerised. Hux’s voice became softer, almost like a purr.

“Ren, holding someone hostage is clearly against regulations. The whole ship is in a rut, not just you. Release whoever you’re holding, before this gets any worse…”  
“There’s only me here.”

Hux’s eyes were deep, staring right into Kylo’s soul. 

“Then where is the Omega?”  
“There’s only me here, Hux.”, Kylo said, vulnerably.  
“Me, and someone who can sense Omegas…”

He switched his saber off, let his drop to the ground, eyes following Hux as the General began to slowly move towards him. The closer he got, the bigger and rounder the Knight’s eyes became, until Hux stood right before him.

“I want to kill anyone coming too close.”, he whispered.  
“How close…?”, Hux whispered back, his breath caressing Kylo’s face.  
“3 or 4 feet…”

Hux smiled, then looked around. Kylo’s eyes stayed on him.

“Why are you trashing your room…?”  
“Terrified…”  
“Is this your first heat?”  
"The first one where the suppressants didn't work..."  
“They are failing for everyone on board."  
"You, too?"  
"Yes, me too..."

Hux wanted to stay talking to Kylo and ignore his damn comms unit buzzing, but he had to take it. .

“Yes? What? Speak up, I can’t hear you over all this noise…”

When Hux walked to the far side of Kylo’s room, it felt as if the only source of warmth was leaving Kylo. He watched Hux move, felt the darkness return...

Thud.

“I can’t hear you, speak up!”

Thud!

Hux moved the comms unit to his other ear, and took out his datapad. 

“This is hopeless. Start up a chat session.”, he hissed, when a particularly loud thumping noise outside made him look towards Kylo’s door.

“Come out!”  
“Make it stop!”  
“Come out and we’ll make it stop!”  
“Or we’ll kick down your door and then we’ll make it stop!” 

Hux could discern three or four loud voices, and a general murmur of maybe a dozen more. As he looked back, he saw Kylo, lightsaber brandished once again, but as Hux caught his eyes, he saw terror in them…

There were no words to describe the flush of white hot rage rushing over the General in response, and he strode towards Kylo’s door, opened it and positively roared.

“Get back to your stations!!”

The Alphas crowding outside took a few steps back, some left outright, but the ones at the front snorted with frustration only moments later.

“So he’s got himself someone. Why aren’t you making this stop, General?”  
“Are you blaming the Omegas for your lack of self control? You are an embarrassment to yourself, officer. Get back to your station!”

Hux had lowered his voice somewhat, but still noticed that he seemed to be causing actual pain to the assembled Alphas.

A female came forward, her eyes flicking downwards then back up to Hux, trying to keep contact while seemingly wanting to defer to him.

“He’s calling out on all frequencies, Sir. Like a siren, he must be using the Force. Make it stop. Please.”

Several others groaned in agreement. 

“This is a ship-wide issue. You cannot keep it together for less than a day, what are you doing in the First Order?”  
“With all due respect, Sir, perhaps there is a reason it doesn’t affect you. And in that case, please, do something about it. The rest of us are going crazy.”  
“Many of us have relationships, Sir. We don’t want to be here.”  
“Bond him, Sir. Please.”  
“Or knock him out!”, someone piped from the back.  
“There are thousands of Alphas on this ship.”, Hux hissed. “And I see they all have more self-control. Report to medbay at once.”  
“Yes, Sir.” a few growled back, but the female at the front pointed to the far end of the corridor.  
“Sir, I don’t think there are enough medbays for all of us.”

Hux followed her hand and sure enough, the corridor was filling up with dozens, no, hundreds of people heading straight for Kylo’s chambers.

“He’s a beacon, Sir.”, she said.   
“We’ll try to hold these guys off for as long as we can, but please. Switch him off.”

Hux looked into her dark blue eyes, and he saw no malice in them. And suddenly he thought he recognised her face…

“Maso? Peera Maso.”  
“Sir.”  
“How do I “switch this off”?” Hux whispered, unsure if the same communication channel would work with another Alpha. But if it didn’t, the others didn’t seem to pay their conversation any mind, as they started moving towards the newcomers.  
“Soul bond. In all honesty, Sir, coming here for us, it’s a suicide mission, and we’re well aware. The fact that you’ve been in there, and are still alive makes me quite sure you can do this.”

Her voice was warm, low, but it felt almost like it was in Hux’s head.

“Why are your eyes starting to look like theirs…?”  
“I don’t know, Sir. I’ve never seen an Alpha like you, but I doubt you can broadcast that power, and there are hundreds of thousands of us…”  
“This bond… does it have to be physical… I don’t know if… “

Maso slowly blinked.

“Stay close to him. Maybe that will be enough. If the noise outside gets worse,… knock him out. Sometimes that’s the only way.”  
“So… does this happen often?”  
“I’ve heard this happens with Force users, Sir.”

There was loud growl, and then noise of a fist fight, that shook the two out of their conversation, and Maso turned to join the others.

“Good luck, Sir.”

Hux closed the door, utterly perplexed. When he turned around, Kylo was standing in the exact same spot, holding his lit lightsaber in both hands, and looking… stars, looking so lost. 

“You can switch that off now.”, Hux said gently, and Kylo complied immediately.  
“Are you going to… breed me now?”, he asked quietly.

Hux was by his side in two seconds flat.

“Nothing you don’t want is going to happen, Kylo. I promise you that.”

For several moments neither of them spoke. They just stood close to each other, breathing slowing down, calm between them.

It was so unusual, yet felt completely natural. The had never seen truly eye to eye, the energy between them always fractious, but now… without their chemical masks… there was calm.

Hux moved his hand towards Kylo’s, and the Knight threaded his fingers together with Hux’s, and with wide, vulnerable eyes, followed, when Hux lead him to his bed. 

The room was dark, but still very clearly a mess. Debris covered everything, including Kylo’s bed, but Hux swept it away with his other hand and sat down next to Kylo. 

“Is it… late?”  
“I think so… are you tired, Kylo?”  
“I like when you use my name…”

Hux smiled warmly.

“Do you want to use mine?”

Kylo’s face brightened up, only to fall again.

“I don’t even-”  
“Armitage… not many people know it.”  
“I should have.”  
“Well, now you do.”

They lay under Kylo’s thin blanket, apart at first, but when Hux tentatively traced his hand down Kylo’s side, the Knight mewled and moved against him. Hux turned to the side, and wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning the Knight. Kylo began to shiver, then seemed to calm down.

“Why are you so controlled?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re an Alpha. I can feel it, but you don’t try to go feral on me.”  
“I don’t know Kylo. I’d like to think that I’m just strong, but I don’t think that’s all. I think... perhaps it’s easier for those of us that… hated their nature…”

His arms squeezed Kylo tighter, and the Knight pushed back against him.

“I always thought I'd be an Alpha. But I was born to be… taken…”  
“Hey… an Omega doesn’t have to… you don’t have to do anything.”  
“But… I need to. And I want to want to. I just…”

Kylo made a tiny, sad noise, and Hux held him tighter.

“I don’t even get my suppressants from medbay. I get special ones, directly from Chandrila. Always have done.”  
“Oh…”  
“My mother set it up. But now I realise… why… they're ashamed”  
“No, Kylo, I am sure that's not true...”

Hux held Kylo even tighter. 

“Omegas are really rare. On Arkanis, they are held in really high regard.”  
“On Chandrila, they were slaves. Traditionally. Pleasure slaves.”  
“Kylo…”  
“I’m not a virgin, Hux.”, the Knight suddenly burst out. “I’ve been with lots of people. I just… I’ve never…”  
“It’s alright, sweetheart…”

Kylo gasped at the word, and Hux’s heart missed a beat. Sure, he had his rutting under control, he wasn’t in an animal haze, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hyperaware of Kylo, and every reaction from the Knight affected him deeply. Hux was normally cool, calm and collected. He wouldn’t have lain in bed with Kylo Ren, he wouldn’t have cared for him and he wouldn’t have called him…- 

Kylo turned around, eyes suddenly wild.  
“Drug me.”  
“What? No, Kylo, we just wait it out.”  
“Hux, please. Tranquillise me. Then you can take me. I know, you want to. I can feel it. It’s alright.”  
“Kylo, I am doing no such thing.”

But the Knight’s eyes filled with tears.

“I want you, but I can’t do this. Please.”  
“Then wait. We don’t have to do this now.”

But ever since Hux had called Kylo sweetheart, the Knight’s pulse had escalated. He began to sweat, and the scent coming from him was making Hux’s pupils enlarge. And then… 

“Kylo, stop that…”  
“I can’t…”

The softest touch, like velvet tendrils, began to caress Hux through the Force. Across his face, down his arms… turning something inside him on that he was not about to let lose. Not like this…. And all the while the real Kylo was moving out his arms, starting to shake…

“I said, stop it. We don’t have to do this. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Hux tried his best, to use his voice, his eyes, but Kylo was able to shut him out. And when Hux clasped his face and turned it back towards him, he could see why. Kylo’s eyes had become glassy, he was stuck in a trance, far away. 

“Bedside drawer, second one. Black glass vial. I’m going to kill you otherwise, I promise.”

Kylo’s voice was quiet enough, but he pushed Hux away from him hard, while his Force caressed him into a frenzy. It was as if it knew Hux, knew all the points that made him crazy, even those he didn’t know himself.

“I’ll do it, but only to make you stop. This is not healthy. I’m not going to fuck you like this…”, Hux growled, leafing through the drawer until he found the vial at the back. It looked old. The top was stuck at first, but eventually Hux managed to twist it open. There was a dark liquid inside, and the top contained a pipette. He took a deep breath. This would calm Kylo down. It would make him stop this. It had to be alright…

“Open your mouth.”, Hux said automatically, then realised that Kylo would probably not follow any instructions…

But when he turned around, Kylo was lying with his mouth open and tongue stuck out.

[Hurry…], he said softly into Hux’s mind.

One drop. Two drops. Three. Kylo retracted his tongue and closed his mouth. 

Hux swallowed, and closed the vial, pushing it to the back of the drawer.

“So… now we wait? When can I hold you again?”

He suddenly felt a chill from being unable to hold Kylo, but there was no answer. At least not in words. Kylo lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, and then tears began to form in his eyes. Rolling down his cheeks, he turned onto his side, and wild horses could not have stopped Hux from wrapping himself around him again and holding tight.

“Forgive me…”, Kylo sobbed.  
“It’s alright, Kylo…”  
“For everything…”  
“It’s alright, Kylo…”

They lay like this, Hux waiting for Kylo to calm down, and he stopped apologising, and his breath calmed down, but tears still rolled down.

But when he started talking again, cold shivers ran down Hux’s back, and the anger burned his heart in the wildest rage he had ever known.

“He used to come into my room, tell me it was for my own good. He’d fuck it out of me, fuck the darkness right out of me. That I needed taking down a peg or two. And that no one would believe me.”  
“I’ll find him for you. I’ll kill him for you, sweetheart…”  
“I told my mom, but she didn’t believe me. I didn’t want to tell my dad. And then they started sending me these suppressants, and I thought… maybe they’d protect me. Because it stopped after that, I mean, I thought it did, until that last night, he came in and I don’t know… I woke up and he stood over me with his lightsaber and I didn’t know, was he going to rape me or kill me? Or both?”

Hux held Kylo tighter, didn’t want to interrupt, and so only made supportive noises, nuzzled his face against his back.

“I brought the roof down on him, literally. I thought I killed him. There were others who knew all about it, and I fought them. Those that didn’t know, they were shocked, most took my side and I left with them, the rest I left there. I only killed the ones that fought me, Hux. I didn’t… no matter what you heard, I didn’t just…”  
“It’s alright, Kylo, I believe you… I believe you, sweetheart…”

Kylo just sobbed for a good while, then swallowed.

“After that, I didn’t take the pills for a while, and I got these waves… every week, every month, I don’t know, it was intense, but I’d take someone back with me and then I’d freak out and almost kill them… until one of them gave me this. I mean, I wanted them, so badly… I needed them. This was the only way….”  
“It’s not anymore… you can heal from this, Kylo…”

There was a soft sound from Kylo, but no more words. He tried to say “Thank you”, right before he fell asleep, but it only came out as “tha…”

Hux smiled. He heard Kylo loud and clear.

The next morning, when the daylight simulator had kicked in, illuminating the messed up room, Hux checked his datapad with one arm still around a sleeping Kylo.

Stynnix had fed his cat, and her and the other omegas had had a good night.  
Bridge was safe and secure under Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka.   
Overall, there were only a handful of incidents, none of them grave. Medbay was stretched but not bursting at the seams. Operations were mainly functional. 

Hux put the datapad away and turned back around to spoon Kylo. When the Knight stirred awake, there was a moment of fear in Hux, that perhaps he had forgotten everything, that last night’s truce had been a mirage, that everything-

“Thank you…”, Kylo purred sleepily and brought Hux’s hand to his lips to kiss it.  
“Good morning Kylo…”  
“How much longer do we have?”  
“Of this heat? 12 or so hours?”  
“Do you want to get started?”

Hux frowned slightly as he smiled.

“Yes. Slowly. Slowly, sweetheart…”

Kylo moaned, and turned around, letting his lips find Hux’s and kiss him. Hux sighed into what was only a light, sleepy kiss, but felt so much more intense than any he’d had before. His fingers traced down the Knight’s muscular body, slowly mapping out every inch of it. His lips soon followed, caressing Kylo’s skin, opening to let his tongue taste him. Hux’s mind catalogued the moans, the sighs and shivers his touches elicited, and soon Kylo was giving off a scent that drove Hux gently insane.

Sweet, warm and… golden, somehow. Like sunshine mixed with cinnamon and cedarwood. Hux breathed deeply and gently sank his teeth into Kylo’s soft flesh, cupping it slowly, before moving his kissed further down. He took his time, indexing the Knight, making sure that no touch anywhere upset him. But Kylo took every kiss, every caress with bliss, that felt so different to the fiery nature he normally showed… Trust. Hux could feel Kylo trusted him. He’d never thought he’d get this close to him… He sighed when he reached the soft, curly hair under Kylo’s navel and let his mouth find his cock.

Kylo lay back, stroking his hands over every part of Hux he could reach, without changing positions. He left that up to Hux, let him take charge. It was a new feeling for Kylo, at least while sober – but he had also never been this slow about it, never been touched gently like this. When Hux moved his head up and down on his cock, Kylo found himself reaching his climax almost immediately, but then stay at plateau for what felt like a small eternity.

“If you stop now, I can come while you fuck me…”, he whispered, kneading his lips nervously at giving Hux directions.

Replacing his mouth with his hand for a moment, Hux looked up. 

“As far as I know, Omegas can come multiple times.”, he purred.  
“You know, to match the fact that Alphas come for a long time…”

Suddenly Hux froze. He didn’t know if he’d triggered any bad memories, he didn’t want to hurt Kylo… but the Knight smiled.

“How long can you come?”  
“How long have you had?”  
“I’ve never had an Alpha…”

Hux tilted his head with a soft smile.

“And you’ve never tried… a dildo like that either?”

Kylo’s smile widened, while his eyes became even more innocent.

“I’ve never been knotted, if that’s what you’re asking, but I heard Omegas are… able to handle that…”

Hux’s eyes filled with warmth. His hands was slowly massaging Kylo’s cock, but his own, which had been hard for a while now, was beginning to ache for Kylo in a way he had never ached before.

“Yes… but we can wait with that…”, Hux said softly, biting his lip.

“I don’t want to…”, Kylo whispered back.  
“I want you to seal me up, fill me, claim me….”

His voice was soft, raspy, it made Hux shiver and he talked directly into his mind. Hux’s eyes rolled back as he slowly blinked. 

“I will, Kylo… you’re mine…”, he growled very softly, smirking at how his own words made Kylo moan.

Hux quickly pulled himself up, leaned down and kissed Kylo as his hand reached between his legs. Hux had taken Omegas before, but he couldn’t remember someone so slicked before. Just feel of it sent shivers down his back, and Kylo noticed and beamed proudly.

[Please… please… Armitage…], he purred into Hux’s mind, and Hux couldn’t wait a second longer. He positioned his cock at Kylo’s ready entrance and slowly pushed inside him.

The moan coming from Kylo echoed so deeply in Hux’s mind, that he wasn’t sure where it ended and is own began. Kylo felt incredible. He was slick, yet tight, and he took all of him so well. Hux tried to start slow, but they quickly set a fast rhythm together, lost in pleasure. 

To let Kylo lose himself, Hux didn’t let go completely. He wanted to monitor him, make sure he was alright, and he loved watching him come undone. 

“Come for me, darling…”, Hux whispered, and Kylo obeyed, spurting lashes of creamy cum across his belly. Hux fucked him through it, but when he was done, Hux wasn’t quite there yet. 

“Is this too much? Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, keep going, please…”

Kylo was getting overstimulated, but he loved it. Hux was hitting his prostate with almost every thrust, and Kylo just gave himself to the pleasure of it...

 

“Do you need me to turn around? To knot me?”  
Hux considered for a moment.  
“It can take a long time. It might be easier for you, yes…”  
“How long…”, Kylo giggled blissfully.  
“It depends…”, Hux breathed. “Half an hour?”  
“And you come… all that time?”  
“Yes..”, Hux purred.

Kylo’s mind shortened out. He almost came again, just from hearing that.

 

“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, Armitage…”

Kylo’s voice was so sweet and soft… had it ever sounded like this before?

“I can still pull out now, but in a second… once we’re knotted, I can’t… you understand?”  
“Then we’re locked together.”  
“Yes..”  
“Do it…”

Hux finally let go. Holding Kylo’s hips tightly in place, he began to press his knot inside him. Kylo cried out.

“Sweetheart…”  
“Good… it’s good…”, Kylo whimpered.  
“Almost… almost done…”

It was slow. Hux didn’t want to push too hard, his knot was big, and Kylo had never taken one before. His ass was slicking itself more and more, and Hux met no hard resistance, but the process was slow, and intense. And Kylo was making a low, continuous moan… and then Hux bottomed out.

“Hux…”  
“That’s it, darling… now relax… I’m going to fill you up…”

Kylo gasped and moved forward. Hux encouraged it, moved with him and gently pressed him flat onto the bed, as the first spurts of come hit the walls of Kylo’s ass.  
“So warm… and so much…”, he breathed out.   
"Now I'm really yours..."

Hux chuckled, biting his shoulder, the side of his neck…

“You're mine forever, and I’ve only started, sweetheart…”

At that, Kylo did come again, tightening his stretched ass around Hux’s cock, and earning him some extra fast spurts of cum in the process, while Kylo’s own climax was dry. But so achingly good...

As was his third, twenty minutes later.

And his fourth, twenty minutes after that, when Hux licked a bit of his own cum back out of him…

 

The ship-wide heat was over the next day. But the chemical masks that were worn in the High command never went back up. Phasma was fierce as a Beta, Hux was calm as an Alpha, and Kylo was powerful as an Omega.   
And eventually, Mitaka accepted Thannison’s apology.   
And Stynnix started dating Mitaka.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to credit two ideas used in this fic to the following Discord users:
> 
> \- Windshade: the idea that Omega Kylo trashes his room, because he doesn't want to let anyone breed him  
> \- Zee and StarKillerBae: the idea that Kylo states he has to be drugged, or he will kill anyone trying to mate him


End file.
